digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiDestined With Evil
DigiDestined With Evil is a five-part episode of the first season of Digimon Mighty Sqaudron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Part 1: Out of Control Sypnosis Alex, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Taylor's, catches Maggie's eye. Not just her, but Lilithmon also sees potential in him. She has her Claymon fight him & after he wins she kidnaps him, & brings him to the moon. There, Lilithmon places a spell over Alex, turning him into her DigiDestined & gives him Coredramon. Using his DigiMemory, Alex infiltrates the Command Center & gives Kokuwamon a computer virus. Seraphimon tries reasoning with Alex but fails, as Alex rips out the control panels cutting Seraphimon off from our dimension. Kokuwamon, suffering from the virus, contacts the DigiDestined but they can barely hear him. With teleportation down, the DigiDestined take the RADBUG to the Command Center. Nicky takes the CD with the virus out of Kokuwamon who has no memory of the incident. Alex waits to fight the other DigiDestined in battle, & with the Evil Space Digimons' help, sends Coredramon to attack DinoOmnimon. The DigiDestined take a beating, & retreat to the damaged Command Center. Kokuwamon then shuts down for not having fully recovered from the virus. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Part 2: Taylor's Battle Sypnosis With the Command Center still incapacitated from Alex's attack, Nicky & Carly attempt to repair it after fully repairing Kokuwamon. Alex returns to Earth, & acts nasty to Maggie. Soon, after a successfully training run on the beach, Lilithmon gives Alex the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Taylor informs Alex at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Taylor, the possessed Alex then teleports him to the Dark Dimension in the Digital World. Trapped, with no way out, no way of summoning his Digimon Tyrannomon, & no way of contacting his teammates, Taylor faces MadLeomon alone. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Part 3: The Rescue Sypnosis Taylor continues battling MadLeomon in the Dark Dimension, & eventually, Coredramon as well. Luckily, in the nick of time, the DigiDestined & Kokuwamon are able to lock on to his Communicator & teleport him out of there. But with Seraphimon still lost & the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. To make things worse, Lilithmon summons Minervamon, a female warrior long buried in a cave & begins a new plan. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Part 4: Eclipsing DinoOmnimon Sypnosis MadLeomon grows & attacks Tokyo, kidnapping Brick & Stick along the way. Meanwhile, the search for Seraphimon heats up, but while the DigiDestined are out, Alex sneaks back into the Command Center, & attempts to sabotage it again. Kokuwamon's prepared, capturing him briefly in a forcefield. Lilithmon frees him, & uses her Magic Wand to make his Digimon Coredramon grow. He joins MadLeomon & Minervamon in fighting DinoOmnimon, as Lilithmon casts a spell to eclipse the sun & cut off its solar power reserves. Though the DigiSword helps add a boost of energy, DinoOmnimon falls to the trio of evil. The Digimon separate & scatter into a burning hole in the ground. Our heroes retreat in defeat, but learn from Kokuwamon's brief short reencounter, the true identity of Coredramon's human partner: their new mood-swinging pal, Alexander. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Part 5: Breaking the Spell Sypnosis Mag confronts the evil Alex in the Tokyo Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she & the other DigiDestined will soon be destroyed. Utilizing his DigiDagger's flute mode, Alex summons Coredramon's lost power from Tokyo Bay. It begins to rampage through the city, crushing & blowing up buildings. Seraphimon's transmission is finally reestablished with this dimension. DinoOmnimon is recovered, & victoriously faces the Coredramon. Alex's Sword Of Darkness is destroyed, freeing him from the evil spell. He's disoriented, & regrettably recalls everything he did while evil. The DigiDestined offer him a place among them, & he gladly accepts. Coredramon forms with Mammothmon, Triceramon, & Dinotigermon, creating BattleCoredramon. Seraphimon welcomes Alex to the team, claiming the 6th DigiDestined was prophesied. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes